Zootopia University: Meeting the Wildes
by Fazbear13
Summary: Two weeks have passed since the kits were born, and the Wilde Family Reunion is going to be taking place in the Zootopian Version of Larry's hometown, Toronto, Canada, where Larry, Tsubame, their friends, and their families are going to spend the summer at. Larry, on the other paw, feels ready to marry Tsubame. Inspired by Empressimperia's Zootopia: File 2.
1. Chapter One: Returning Home

**Update on The Ghost Ship: I FINALLY DID IT! I HAVE BEATEN SHADOW NORMAN! (With some help, because I was at a friend's house, who had internet, but the character the person was playing as was OP, because I didn't even get the chance to attack Shadow Norman, the battle only lasted one second and the megaboss was instantly killed,) I also got Gluttony 3 and I'm now at Level 50! Now on to the Author's Note!**

 **A/N: Welcome to the Reunion Arc of Zootopia University, where Larry and the others are invited to the Wilde Family Reunion, which is taking place in Larry's home country, Canada, but how will her relatives react to learning that Tsubame's dating a wolf? This story will be longer than my other stories, but like Zootopia University: Year 1, I will try to update this story weekly, unless if school goes back and when I get a new phone with a Mobile Hotspot, then the updates will possibly be daily again! As always, Read and Review!**

 **~Gabriel**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the kits were born, Larry, Tsubame, Dakota, and their friends were walking to their first class. Tsubame was wearing Pearl Earrings. "Well, it's good to have you two back, Larry and Tsubame." Konrad told the wolf and his fox.

"I know, I hope no one freaked out about our two-week absence." Tsubame answered him.

"They didn't, because Jessica told them about you having the kits."

"Oh…"

Larry looked around, because he noticed that the commotion was quieter than it normally is. "I noticed that it's quieter than normal, what's going on here?" He asked. Francine and the friends' professors were talking to a timberwolf who looked no more than Auron's age who had red fur when Larry and the others were walking by. They approached the group. "Aunt Francine, what's going on here?"

The teenage wolf thanked the professors and went on his way, Larry and Konrad noticed that the pup was wearing a cap that covered his right eye except for the bottom, so he could see with it. The uncovered eye, however, was green, but he looked like a younger Konrad, but he had Larry's sense of fashion, the pup was wearing a colored black shirt with a white shirt under it, he was also wearing black pants with a black belt. Fenrir, however, caught a scent that was similar to Larry and Konrad, which was really strange. There was also a golden cane with him. The headmaster notices them. "Larry, there has been a murder on campus, so Richard Cooper, the son of the Master Thief, Sly Cooper, and his adoptive son and Detective-In-Training, who he named after his father, Sly Cooper Jr., they've been questioning students since before you guys got here."

Sly notices a gun with Konrad and throws his cane hard enough that it sent him flying. "Big brother!" Larry yelled as his brother landed the ground, unconscious. He looks at the red-furred pup. "Why you little…" He snarled. Larry tried punching Sly, but the pup suddenly teleported and used his rod to attack Larry, hitting his left arm, not knowing that the bones were metal. "Fool, the bones in this arm are metal, so that didn't hurt me one bit." The wolf kicked the pup and sent him to the wall.

"How is that pup that strong!?" Francine reacted.

"Sly Cooper Jr!" Came another mammal's voice. Sly got back up and tried attacking Larry again with his rod, but he kept blocking each attack with his left arm. A raccoon grabbed the pup's arm, stopping him from attacking Larry again, it was Detective Richard Cooper. "You know that you shouldn't attack others!"

"But he has a gun, dad!"

Richard looked at Konrad, who was still unconscious, and seen the Evor. "I see, but that's a Legendary Weapon."

Tsubame ran to the pup and punched him. "What were you thinking!?" She yelled.

"Hey! That hurt!" Sly yelled back before taking a good look at Tsubame and started blushing. "Umm…You actually look cute… Are you single?"

"You idiot, the wolf who you just fought, Larry Fox, is my mate, but he goes by Larry Wolfard, because since the Dark Wars came to an end three years ago, he was adopted by Gary Wolfard and Winter Storm, because he was from the other side of the gate, just like Konrad, his older brother." Tsubame turned toward Konrad, shaking him awake. "Konrad, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but that attack hurt! What was that attack!?" Konrad asked her.

" Sly threw his cane at you with strength almost equal to Larry's."

"Oh…"

Larry was shocked at his mate's strength. "Remind me to never get on your bad side, you sly fox…"

Sly was shocked at what he just heard and turned toward Larry. "Larry, how did you know my full name?" He asked.

"I didn't know that your real name is Sly Fox…It's just a nickname Tsubame and I thought of, she calls me a sly wolf." Larry realized that Sly had the same last name along with the same colored eyes, concerning him. "Who is your real father?"

"My real father?" Sly was confused from the wolf asking him the question.

"Your biological father…"

"I-I don't know, I was only a baby when I was adopted…" Sly looked down.

Richard stepped up. "His real father is Danny Fox, but Sly was taken by child services because of how abusive he was-" He was cut off by Larry.

"He's my youngest brother!?" Larry reacted, scaring Richard.

"A-Apparently so…"

"Calm down, Larry…" Fenrir had to enter the conversation.

"Well, Sly Fox, you can move in with us if you want to…" Tsubame told the teenage pup.

"No, but thanks, I don't want to take up too much space and I'm planning to become a Detective once I graduate High School. And Missie, just call me Cooper, Cooper Fox."

Tsubame got annoyed when Sly called her 'Missie,' but she understood why he called her that, Sly didn't know her name. "Cooper, my house is huge. And I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Tsubame Wilde. And my friends and I live in Tajunga."

"Do you live in that huge house with the mailbox that has a heart with two Ws in it?"

"Yes, we live in that house, Cooper."

"How big is it on the inside?"

"We'll show you after we help you two solve this case. And I have a sister who's your age moving in with us during Summer Vacation, and she plans to be a Detective when she graduates from High School too."

"I'm not interested."

"But she loves you, Christine always talks about you when I visit her in Savannah Central, she sent you many love letters, and you never responded. So please, give her a try..." Tsubame told him before she got a text on her watch. "Guys, we need to head home and start packing." She said. "We have an international trip, because the Wilde Family Reunion is taking place in Canada, and the whole family's spending the Summer there."

That instantly caught Larry's attention, because he was born in Canada. "Where in Canada, honey?"

"Toronto."

Larry's ears dropped and he looked down. "That was where I was born on the other side of the gate…"

Richard got a text too. "Mossberg caught the killer and classes were cancelled for last day of the semester, so you guys head home and pack, but can Cooper come along?"

"Sure, just pack what he wants bring and drop him off at our house." Tsubame turned toward Sly. "And when we see you at our house, Cooper, you'll be able to meet your nieces and nephews."

"Larry, you're a father!?" Sly asked Larry, shocked at the revelation.

"Yes, I'm a father now." Larry replied to his little brother as his fox leaned on him. "Tsubame gave birth to seven kits two weeks ago, three wolves, two foxes, and two hybrids."

"Tsubame, don't your brothers have to get ready too?" Fenrir asked the vixen.

"Yeah, they do, so we have to get going, and we'll meet you there." Larry, Tsubame, and their friends left the University.

* * *

A while later, Larry was in the nursery, getting the two-week old kits ready to go. The mother, Tsubame, was in their bedroom getting the baby bag packed. Isabelle and Dakota ran into the nursery, unintentionally scaring their baby brothers and sisters, except for Larry Jr, who was sleeping in his father's arm. The two-week old kits all started crying, scaring Larry and instantly caught the mother's attention, the babies' crying scared Larry Jr awake, and he started crying. She got up and went to the nursery, only to see the babies crying. Konrad, Fenrir, Ken, Auron, and Lillie were there too. Larry was trying to calm his son down. "It's okay, Junior, it's just your big brother and sister trying to play…" Larry told the pup before noticing them. "A little help here?" He silently said. They entered the room and helped him.

After a few minutes, the kits were now sleeping again and the friends were now ready to go to the Airport. When they opened the door, they noticed Sly sitting on the bench. "Cooper! You're already here!? How's that possible!?" Tsubame asked him.

"I forgot to mention that I don't just have the ability to use Magic, but like the legendary Mossberg, I can teleport." Sly answered her. "But where are the seven kits?"

"Oh, the kits are in the RV."

Isabelle and Dakota ran out the door before encountering Sly, then they hid behind their mother, scared. "Why are there tigers here?"

"You had a bad experience with tigers or something?" Larry asked his brother.

"Yes, when I was little, I was bullied by tigers…"

"Well, two more tigers live here too, but they're two of our greatest friends, and a friend or sibling of Larry's is a friend of theirs. And these two little tigers are Isabelle and Dakota, when Larry and I are in our Sophomore Year, I was attacked and raped, a wolf named Damien attacked me, while Michael raped me against his will, he had a gun pointed to his head as he did the act, it hurt him emotionally and physically, because he was shot before he did that, which somehow impregnated me with Isabelle and Dakota. But now, he's one of our best friends." Tsubame added.

"Oh…" He then turned toward his brother. "By the way, Larry, how the crap are the bones in your left arm metal?"

"Long story." Larry finished as he put his suitcase down. "Honey, are all the lights off?"

"Yes, they are."

"Okay, I have the keys, and I'm positive we have everything, so let's get going." Larry closed the front door and locked it. The five mammals went to their RV and left the house.

* * *

On their way to the airport, Larry was bottle-feeding Larry Jr. Sly was watching Sammy and Michael closely, which was weirding them out. "Umm… Why are you staring at us like that?" Sammy asked him.

"My little brother, Cooper, had a bad experience with tigers when he was a pup, so he doesn't really trust tigers…" Larry responded to them with a sweat drop.

"Oh…" They turned toward Sly. "You don't have to be scared of us, Cooper, we're both great friends of Larry. And a friend or sibling of Larry and Konrad is a friend of ours."

"And if you ever need help, we'll gladly help you out." Michael added.

"Okay." Sly was reassured when the tigers said that.

"Konrad, how much farther do we have until we reach the Airport?" Larry asked the driver.

"We're almost there, so start getting ready, and that includes the portable gaming consoles!" Konrad responded to him.

"Right!" Larry turned towards the others. "You heard him, let's get ready…" Larry notices that Isabelle and Dakota were scared. "Oh… I know this is going to be your first time on a plane, Isabelle and Dakota, but it's nothing to be scared of, because the Mossbergs are going too…"

"Yeah, and once we make it to Canada, you two tigers will be meeting relatives that you don't even know yet." Tsubame added, which made the kits feel better.

"Okay!"

* * *

When Larry entered the Airport, he seen how packed the Airport was. "You see why we left the moment I got the text, and they sent me the tickets for all of us, and it's First Class along with First Priority, meaning we get to bypass the lines!" Tsubame told her mate.

"Umm… There's a problem…" Larry added.

"What's that?"

"The Evor is a handgun, and the Caladbolg and the bones in my left arm and right leg are metal, so those will make the alarms go off…"

"But you two are heroes, and Fenrir wanted to go, so we have to bring the Evor, and as for the bones, they can't do anything about it."

"True…"

When they got to the Security Checkpoint, it was Larry's turn, and he completely emptied his pockets. He walked under the metal detector and it went off. "Excuse me, but you'll have to come with me." A security guard, a female wolf, told him as another officer used a different metal detector on Larry.

"Umm, the metal that was detected is actually inside his left arm and right leg, so if you want it taken out, it will have to be done surgically, but he won't be able to use his arm and leg, because the metal are the bones inside the arm and leg, and that wolf is Larry Wolfard and the blue-furred wolf is Konrad Fox, who is actually Larry's older brother, so that Handgun that wolf had is also a Celestial Weapon, like Larry's Sword, the Caladbolg."

"Wait, what!?" She looked at the screen and seen the bones of his left arm and paw and right leg and foot, they were metal. "Oh…" The wolf turned toward Larry and Konrad. "My apologies, I'm sorry that I didn't notice that it was you guys. Konrad, here's your gun back." The officer gave Konrad his Evor back.

"It's okay, we actually seen it coming, but we have a flight to catch, and Konrad, Tsubame, and I plan to work for the ZPD, and I'm one of the leaders of Team Light." Larry Jr started crying for his father, catching Larry's attention, the wolf walked to Sly, who was carrying the baby wolf, and got his son. "It's okay Junior, I know you're only two weeks old, but it's a family event, and it's time for Mommy's family to meet you seven pups…" Larry got the pup to stop crying.

"Those seven pups were really born two weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Honey, we need to get to our gate!" Tsubame hollered, catching his attention.

"Crap! Gotta go!" Larry finished as he walked quickly to his mate and friends.

* * *

When they got to their gate, Larry heard his adoptive parents voice coming from behind. "Larry! Tsubame!" Gary hollered.

"Big brother!" Came Aqua's voice.

Larry turned around and seen his adoptive family. "Mom! Dad!" Larry ran to his parents and hugged them, the wolf knelt down to his two adoptive siblings and hugged them too. "You guys made it!"

"Larry?" Silver called for his big brother.

"What is it, Silver?"

"How long are you guys going to be gone?" Aqua asked him.

"We're going to be spending the Summer with Tsubame's family."

"How will we be able to see you two, big brother?"

Konrad smiled at the sight. "So, my little brother was adopted by the Wolfards." He thought.

"I'm going to call you guys every day." Larry smiled.

"Gate A3 is now boarding." The PA told the mammals in the Airport.

"Honey, that's our flight, we need to go!" Tsubame hollered cheerfully.

Larry looked behind him and smiled. "Coming!" He hugged his adoptive family. "We'll see you guys when we return to Zootopia."

"Have a safe trip." Gary finished as Larry went to his mate and boarded the flight.

* * *

When they arrived at Toronto, Larry, Tsubame, their family, their friends, and their families meet one of Tsubame's relatives, who had a vehicle large enough to hold the whole group. "Alice!" Tsubame told the vixen.

"Hey, Tsuzu!" She responded before noticing Larry. "So, you're the wolf who caught my cousin's attention, am I correct?"

Larry nervously laughed and blushed. "Yep, that's me, my name's Larry Wolfard, but my real name is Larry Fox."

"My name is Alice Wilde, I'm one of Tsubame's cousins."

"I know, my mate told me all about you."

"And you have to worry about some of the family doing the same thing they did to your mother, because the future Mr. Wilde is a leader of Team Light and a hero."

"Okay, that's a relief." Tsubame added. "Wait… Some of them?"

"Yeah, but some of them are still not happy that you're with a wolf like your mother did..."

"But they should understand that Larry protected me and loves me for who I am, and I love him, that they should!"

"Well, we should be getting to where we're staying, because it looks like it's going to rain…" Sly added, looking up.

"Alright, let's go!" Alice told them. "And don't worry, my car can hold all of you, including the newborns."

"Thanks." Tsubame told her sister as they went in the car.

* * *

On their way to the Wilde Mansion, Larry and Tsubame were feeding the newborns. "Well, I see that you're now a mother of seven more children." Alice told the vixen.

"Yep, and Larry's the father. And how've you been since you moved here?" Tsubame asked her sister.

"First of all, I moved here because of a scholarship, and I planned to move back to Zootopia after I graduate, but then I met the love of my life, so I decided to stay here."

"Oh…"

"But the way, how long are you guys staying in Canada?"

"We're spending the Summer here, so we could visit family…and Grandma and Grandpa…"

"So you were born in Canada too?" Larry asked his mate.

"Yes, my twin brother and I were really born here, at the same time, our grandparents died from a severe car accident, they died on arrival…and to honor them, Isabelle and Kefka named us after our grandparents…"

"Was this before he became abusive?"

"Yes, this happened before Nick met Mossberg…"

"Oh…"

"Are we there yet?" Isabelle asked her mother.

"Not yet sweetie, but we're almost there though, look." They looked out the window and seen the Wilde Mansion in the distance.

"Honey, your old home looks amazing!" Larry was shocked at how large the mansion was. Tsubame looked down. "Tsubame, what's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous, I haven't seen my whole family together in ten years, and some of them accept the fact that we're dating, Larry, but the others…"

"Don't worry, we'll make it through this together, honey." Larry held Tsubame's paw, trying to comfort her.

The vixen looked up to her mate. "How are we going to get the rest of my family to accept the fact that I love you?" She asked.

"I don't know, but one way or another, we're going to get them to accept the fact that we love each other, Tsubame." Larry kissed his fox.

"I love you, Larry…"

"I love you too, Tsubame."

As Alice was pulling in, Larry seen two Mammals arguing. It was Nick and another fox. "Cooper, can you open the window, please?" Larry asked his little brother.

Sly rolled down the window. "You invited who to come!?" The other fox tod yelled at Nick.

"Carlos, I invited my younger sister! You told me to invite whoever I want!" Nick yelled back.

"Your sister's the mate o a wolf, Nicholas! Why do you support her!?" Carlos yelled again, which scared the newborns, who started crying.

Tsubame looked down, agitated. "Alice, stop the car…" She growled. Alice stopped the car and Tsubame went out of the car and slammed the door hard enough that it even made the newborns stop crying. She approached them. "You two stop arguing before I knock you both out!" She yelled, catching their attention.

"You don't scare me, Tsubame, and because your mate is a wolf, I'll crush your left knee if you get any closer." That instantly triggered Larry.

"Carlos!" Nick yelled.

Larry didn't hesitate to storm out of the car, run to Carlos, and punched him in the face without using his full potential and using his right arm. "Don't you dare threaten my mate like that ever again!" He yelled. "And if you even dare do that to Tsubame, making her go back into a wheelchair, I, Larry Wolfard Fox, will personally kill you."

Carlos snarled and tried punching Larry, but the wolf blocked the attack with his right arm. The fox instantly recoiled and screamed in pain, holding his paw. "How is your arm that tough!?" He asked.

"Easy, the bones in this arm are metal, one swing of a fist with this arm can instantly kill someone, so don't you even think about doing that to the love of my life or my family, or else…"

"Y-Yes sir… Wait, you two are parents!?"

"Yes, two weeks ago, seven kits were brought into this world…" Tsubame responded to Carlos.

"Oh, where's Isabelle? You came with your mother the last time you came."

Tsubame looked down. "Isabelle's dead, she was murdered three years ago… I was attacked on and was raped on the same day, but Larry was the one who saved me from Damien… But the one who raped me was also a victim, he didn't want to do it, it hurt him both physically and mentally… That attack made me become pregnant with two tigers, the father is now one of my greatest friends."

"What are their names?"

"Isabelle! Dakota!" Tsubame called for the twins, who got out of the car and ran to their mother.

"You named the girl after your mother, that's a smart move… How did you and Larry first meet?"

"We'll tell you after we unpack, since Larry, his two brothers, Konrad and Cooper, Fenrir, the newborns, Isabelle, Dakota, our friends, and I are spending the Summer here, and the five wolves with me, Larry, Konrad, Fenrir, Ken, and Cooper, are really friendly once you get to know them, and one of them is a Leader of Team Light, Larry Wolfard."

"Oh! Please forgive my aggression there, Larry! I didn't know that you're one of the Leaders of Team Light!" Carlos apologized to Larry.

"It's okay, but we need to get to our rooms and unpack, so we'll talk later, Carlos." Larry finished as he and Tsubame went back to the car and got the suitcases for the kits and the others. Then they all went inside the Wilde Mansion.

* * *

 **A/N: This story was inspired by Empressimperia's Zootopia: File 2, so like I said when I was writing Year 1, please read her stories, they're amazing, but remember, read TheAuraWolf's stories too, and Larry, Konrad, Sly, and Richard Cooper are his OCs. As always, Read and Review!**

 **~Gabriel**


	2. Chapter Two: The Orphaned Pup

**_The featured song in this chapter was written by Shakira, the same person who voiced as Gazelle in the movie. I don't own her music._**

* * *

On their way to their rooms, Sly was hiding behind his brothers, but it was no use, as Christine spotted him. "It's Cooper again, what's he doing here?" She thought as she started approaching him, but Christine was stopped by her big brother.

"They just got here, Christine, and our sister has newborn kits, so we don't want to scare them." He said.

"Oh yeah…" She sweat dropped as the group were led to their rooms.

* * *

After Larry and Tsubame unpacked, she got out her phone, connected it to her speaker, and selected a song by Gazelle, and _Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)_ started playing. She approached her mate cheerfully. "Larry?"

She caught his attention. "Yes, honey?" Larry asked his mate.

"Wanna dance?"

"Of course I want to dance with you, my sly fox." Larry took his mate's paws and they started dancing with Tsubame. They kept one paw in front of the other, and danced like they did when the couple went to the dance at the University.

Sly walked into the room and seen his middle brother, Larry, dancing with the vixen, Tsubame. He took off his hat, revealing one hazel eye. His expression was shock. "Wow, now I see why they're together! They're both perfect for each other!" He thought. "Just like Kaede and I…" That thought made tears form in his eyes. "I wish you were still here, Kaede…"

When the song ended, Larry and Tsubame looked at each other, and they kissed. "I love you, Larry…" The fox told her wolf.

"I love you too, Tsubame." Then they noticed Sly crying. "Cooper, what's wrong?" Larry ran to his little brother and caught him.

"Leave me alone!" Sly pushed Larry out of his way and ran out the house.

"Cooper!" Tsubame yelled.

On his way out, he caught the attention of Christine, Isabelle, and Dakota, who ran after him. "Uncle Cooper!"

* * *

When Sly made it outside, it was snowing, but he didn't care that he didn't have a coat and ran into the woods. Christine, wearing her coat and carrying Sly's coat and cap, follows him. "Cooper! Wait!" She yelled before she learned that she was somewhere she was somewhere she shouldn't be, but she didn't care, she was following her heart. She stopped when she seen Cooper trip over a root. The wolf doubled over in pain, screaming. "Cooper!" She cried as she ran to him. "Are you okay?"

Sly seen the concern in Christine. The wolf tried getting back up, but he fell back on the ground. "N-No, it's my leg, I must have sprained it or something, it's nowhere near like what I go through everyday, being a Detective…"

Christine put Sly's coat and cap on the wolf before helping him up, supporting him. "We need to get you back to the mansion so Doctor Mossberg can take a look on your paw, and don't worry, Olivia's actually a really good doctor, so she'll take very good care of you…"

"Thanks." Sly looked down and started crying again. "I'm so sorry, this is my fault that you had to get involved in this pain I'm going through, thinking of Kaede…"

"Don't think of it like that…and my older brothers played in the snow together here when they were little, which is why I love the snow. This forest is also part of the property, so I know which way's back."

"T-Thank you, Miss…?"

"Christine, my name is Christine Wilde." They seen Isabelle and Dakota running to them and hid. "Isabelle! Dakota! What's wrong!?"

"W-We seen a g-ghost…" Isabelle said.

"A ghost!? Can you lead me to it?" Sly asked his niece and nephew before screaming in pain, the wolf closed his eyes and passed out, but he was caught by a ghostly figure, he was a very familiar raccoon, it was the Master Thief, Sly Cooper.

"Hmm… I never expected that my grandson was going to be a wolf…" He said.

"W-Who are you!?" Christine asked the Ghost.

"I'm Sly Cooper, I appeared because I felt that he was heartbroken, and he was calling for help…"

"He mentioned about someone named Kaede…"

"His first love…" Sly Cooper looked at his grandson's ankle. "Hmm…It seems he sprained his ankle…" The pup woke up. Sly got up, but he went back on the ground and screamed in pain. "I know your foot hurts, but something else is wrong, Cooper, so what's wrong?"

"I want Kaede back… I loved her, but she was executed…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I can't bring back the dead, but I'll give you some advice, I know that she may be irreplaceable, but there are other mammals who love you for who you are, a prime example is this pretty vixen here."

"B-But I want Kaede…"

The Ghost embraced Sly. "I know, but she's gone… There's nothing I can do…"

"I don't know what to do!"

Christine placed her paw on Cooper's shoulder. "I know that I'm a different species, but I want to make it up to you, to make your life better, I wanted to follow my brother's pawsteps, I wanted to become a Detective too, but in the ZPD, being a Detective requires a partner, and when I do become a Detective, I personally want you to be my partner, because…" The vixen became nervous on what to say next, because she actually has feelings for Sly. Then she came up with something else to say. "... I'd love to have you as my partner."

"It depends…" Sly said with a smirk as Christine helped him up and supports his weight. "But thank you…"

"You smirk like our Uncle Nick…" Isabelle sighed.

"And to you, grandfather, thank you for helping."

"I'll always be there to help!" The ghost disappeared.

* * *

After they got back to the mansion, Christine helped Sly to his room. Larry and Tsubame ran to them and hugged the two tigers. "Isabelle! Dakota! You had both of us worried!" She cried. "Don't ever run off like that again!"

"Sorry, but we followed Aunt Christine though…"

"Oh…"

Larry turned toward Sly. "As for you, what the crap were you thinking!?" He asked.

"Larry… Didn't you notice that he was heartbroken before he ran off?"

"Oh yeah…" Larry noticed that Cooper needed support to stand up. "What happened?"

"He tripped over a root of a tree, spraining his ankle." Christine answered Larry's question.

"Honey, can you and Christine get an Ice Pack as I get Cooper on his bed?"

"Okay." Christine helped Sly to his brother and he was picked up. The two sisters went to the kitchen to get an Ice Pack. And Larry got Sly on his bed.

"Thanks, big brother…"

"You're welcome. But what caused you to have a meltdown like that?"

"Long story, you remember the 'Mastermind' Incident?"

"Yeah, a student killed another student, and she was executed, but the 'Mastermind' was never punished, it was all over the news… It was two years ago, and I've been in Zootopia for almost four years… So it's obviously after Mossberg, Foxtrot, Timber, Wilde, and I took down Kefka… The mammal that was executed was named Kaede, she didn't deserve it, and she was executed without the permission of Mossberg and Lionheart…"

"Kaede was my first love… She always wanted to be a Detective… But the 'Mastermind' forced her to kill someone, ending her dream along with her life, and killed to protect me… But now I'm going to become a Detective in her honor…"

"The 'Mastermind' was our father, Danny Fox, he was executed by Mossberg for murder and for harming a Leader of Team Light, an organization formed by Mossberg to destroy evil at its source…"

"Which Leader did he harm?"

"Me…" Larry reveled the scar on his right shoulder.

"How long ago did Danny do this to you?"

"Our mother was pregnant with you when this happened, Cooper…"

"Oh…"

Christine and Tsubame came in the room with an Ice Pack. "We found one." Tsubame told them.

"Thanks, Tsubame." Larry kissed his fox, who sat beside him.

"Umm… When are you two going to get married?"

"Not yet, but we do plan to get married one day." Tsubame answered to the wolf.

"So, I can call you an in-law?"

"When we become engaged, Cooper…" Larry laughed.

"Okay…"

"Larry, should we be getting a tour around Toronto?" Tsubame asked her mate.

"Yeah, we should…" Larry responded to her.

"Can I come?" Sly asked his brother.

"I'm sorry, but you sprained your ankle, so you'll have to stay off your feet for a while… I wish you could…"

"It's okay…"

"Well, I hope you get some rest…"

"I will…" Larry and Tsubame left Sly's room.

* * *

After they left the house, Tsubame noticed that her mate was acting unusually depressed. "Larry, honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's that, my little brother had someone he loved, but she's gone, she killed to protect him, and she was executed…"

"Oh…"

"I think the we should go adopt a pup…"

"Adoption?"

"Yes, adoption. You can't become pregnant again yet, because you gave birth only two weeks ago…"

"I know, but we're currently in a different country, so how can we go for adoption?"

"I'll help…" Came Gabriel's voice. "I am well known all over the world, you know."

"Thank you."

"So one of the places we're dropping by is the orphanage, because there was a baby girl that was dropped off there, she's a wolf, and she doesn't have a name…"

"Oh…"

"So, we're going to let you meet and adopt her…"

"Thank you very much!"

"I'll always be there to help out a friend."

"We know."

"Well, we're almost at the orphanage, our first stop."

"How old is she?"

"She's six years old, but she was orphaned because her parents died from a car accident…"

"Oh…"

"We're here." Mossberg, Wolfard, and the Wildes got out of the car.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Larry and Tsubame were talking to the owner, who was rather reluctant to let a fox adopt a wolf pup, until he learned that Larry is a Leader of Team Light and that Tsubame is a Wilde, meaning she's related to another Leader, Nick Wilde, and he noticed the Leader of Team Light himself, Gabriel Mossberg. "I'm so sorry about my transgressions, Miss Wilde." He pleaded.

"It's okay, it seems that not everyone trusts foxes yet…" Tsubame replied to the owner.

"So you're here to adopt an orphan?"

"Yes, we are here to adopt a child…"

"Alright, age range?"

"The female wolf pup who's parents died in a car accident, because we had seven children, but only three of them are girls… And I have two young tigers, a boy and a girl, and I would like them to have another sister… And I feel sorry for her, because my mother's gone too…"

"So you're the vixen who had two tigers, Tsubame Wilde? My son told me all about you two!"

Two

"If I, Gabriel Mossberg, am here, then it's obvious that she's Tsubame Wilde…"

"I've also heard rumors that the famous Lady Doctor from Zootopia is in Toronto too…"

"Do you know her name, Mr. Lionheart?"

"I believe her name is Olivia Mossberg."

"The famous Lady Doctor of Zootopia, Olivia Mossberg, is actually my older sister."

"Larry and Tsubame, would you two follow me? And the pup's real name is Kailey, but she goes by Kailen, and she has no allergies…"

The couple got up. "Isabelle, Dakota, do you two want to come with us?"

"Sure!" Isabelle and Dakota got up and followed their parents.

* * *

When they got to the pup's room, a wolf pup who had a black eye, wearing jeans, and was wearing a blue shirt was laying on her bed. She also had blue eyes. "Kailen! What happened?"

"The two tigers bullied me again…" Kailen noticed Isabelle and Dakota and panicked, scaring the two tigers, and the two kits hid under her bed, scared. Kailen realized that Isabelle and Dakota were only children. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't notice that you two are young tigers! Are you two orphans too?"

The two toddlers ran to their mother and hid behind her. "M-Mommy, I'm scared…" Isabelle told her mother.

"It's okay, Isabelle and Dakota… Kailen didn't mean to scare you two…"

"You're Tsubame Wilde, aren't you?" Kailen asked the vixen.

"Yep, that's me!"

"What are you doing here?"

Larry and Tsubame approached the pup. "We're here to adopt you, sweetie…"

"I-I'm being adopted by Tsubame Wilde and Larry Wolfard?"

"Yes, welcome to the family…"

"Thank you!" Kailen cried in joy.

"Isabelle, Dakota, there's nothing to be afraid of…"

Isabelle and Dakota smiled and they playfully pounced on Kailen, who fell on her bed. "So, they're playful too?"

Larry's phone started ringing, so he checked it. It was a call from Konrad. "What's going on, brother? Is it the newborns again?"

 _"Umm… The pups are crying for their parents, which are you and Tsubame!"_ Konrad was in a panic.

"Crap, expect a new pup in our family when we get back, okay?"

 _"Okay!"_ Larry ended the call.

"Newborns?" Kailen asked her new parents.

"Yes, they must be hungry again…" Tsubame sighed. "But they are adorable though…"

"Just like you and Dad together!"

"We get that a lot." Larry added with a sweat drop.

"Oh… Sorry."

"It's okay, because we agree with them."

* * *

A while later, Mossberg, Larry, Tsubame, Isabelle, Dakota, and Kailen were back at the Wilde Mansion, the parents were tending to the newborns. "Aww… These kits are just so adorable!" Kailen told the couple. "And you two are the parents?"

"Yep, all seven of these kits are our children." Tsubame smiled, holding Beatrice, who was being bottle-fed.

"Honey! My laptop is connected, do you want to talk to Dad?" Larry asked his mate, sitting on their bed.

"Coming!" Tsubame, Kailen, Isabelle, and Dakota got on the parents' bed as Larry called Gary with his laptop.

Sly, since he sprained his ankle, limped to Larry and Tsubame's bed. Gary and Winter answered the call. _"Hey Larry! How's Toronto?"_ Gary asked his adoptive son.

"It's different from the other side of the gate, but it's almost as diverse as Zootopia!"

 _"But it's in the North, so snow is quite common there. Who's that that wolf pup beside Tsubame?"_

"Her name is Kailen. She was an orphan, so we decided to adopt her…"

 _"That's a cute name. What about the red-furred pup?"_ Winter entered the conversation

"Oh! I forgot to introduce my apparent little brother, Sly Cooper Jr. His real name is Sly Fox."

 _"He's the adopted son of Detective Cooper! What's he doing there!?"_

"Richard let him go with us…"

 _"Oh… Well, your mother and I are preparing for our new pups, so we…"_

 _"G-Gary…"_ Winter called for her husband, she looked down.

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"It's the pups, they're coming…"_

 _"Crap! Larry, we got to go!"_

"Be sure to send pictures of my new siblings when they're born, dad."

 _"We will!"_ Gary ended the call quickly.

"Welp… That call didn't last long…" Larry sighed as he closed his laptop.

"Lawa?" Beatrice called for her father, catching Larry's attention, everyone but the two parents laughed.

"I think our daughter wants her father to hold her." Tsubame told her wolf as she handed the baby to the father.

"Wow, I never knew that baby wolves were so tiny!" Kailen told her adoptive parents, adoring the newborn pup.

"Yep, newborns tend to be tiny…" Larry Jr started crying for his mother.

"Crap…" Tsubame got up and got the said pup. "It's okay Junior, the loud noise must have scared you awake…" The mother managed to get the newborn pup to stop crying. "It's okay, my son…"

Lillie had a sketchpad with her, sketching a picture. Larry and Auron notice this, and they were amazed at the quality of the artwork and at who she was sketching, Tsubame, who was holding Larry Jr...

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I ended this chapter here because a major scene is going to take place inthe next chapter. But wow, this story already has 97 views (75 Visitors) and has 3 favorites and 2 follows on its first week, I'm actually amazed at how much attention and support this story has, and I hope that you would continue your support and give me your opinions about the story. As always, Read and Review!**

 **~Gabriel**


	3. Chapter Three: The Proposal

**Update on The Ghost Ship: I know that I said that I beaten The Ghost Ship on Resident Evil Revelations, but that was on multiplayer, but I also wanted to do The Ghost Ship solo, and guess what, I made it to SHADOW FREAKING NORMAN! And I whittled down almost half of his health. I did die, but that's a whole lot of progress though, because I made it to the ultimate boss of Resident Evil Revelations solo along with it being almost halfway dead; No help, No Cornucopia, No Gluttony, No Sniper Rifle or Magnum… (I'm curious on how the *beep* I made it to Shadow Norman without Cornucopia.)**

 **P.S. If I encounter another Green Elite Norman named Milton and lose, I'll say "Screw you, Milton!"**

* * *

In the Farplane, there were four raccoons arguing with each other, three-on-one. "That boy is nothing but foolish!"

"He's not a Cooper! his nothing but a disguise!"

"The good 'ol boy is nothing but trash." Those words were hurting him because of how they spoken to his grandson.

"Yeah." Another one of the ancestors said.

"Guys stop it!" Sly yelled angrily. They all stopped throwing their negative comments about Cooper. "He is my grandson! Why are you saying trash about him!?"

"Sly-Kun! He's a Fox! Not a Cooper!" A ninja known as Riochi pointed out.

Sly turned to Riochi. "So what?! he has the ability to use the cane! hasn't he?!"

"He may have the power to weld the cane...but he's nothing but a child! He is a wolf, he is not a real Cooper, He's nothing but useless! If you expect us to help you or him, forget it! We don't offer our help to fake Coopers!" A Royal Knight said, that statement hurt Sly badly.

"He was taken into the care of my only son, Richard adopted him!"

"Why should we care!? He's not a Cooper!"

"I don't care that he's not a Cooper! It's that he has the power to wield the cane! What if the lives of those he cares for the most are on the line!?" The raccoon was on the verge of taking his anger out on his ancestors. "Imagine what would've happened if my grandson wasn't taken away from his abusive father! He would've been dead! And what would happen if someone like him goes after my grandson? He'll need your help!"

"We refuse to help a false one!"

"Fine! Be that way!" Sly left his ancestors. As he angrily stormed off, he pushed the gate open with force as he sat next to a tree looking at earth. More to Cooper, he was walking with Larry, Tsubame, and Konrad. Sly smirked at the sight.

* * *

Larry, Tsubame, their family, Konrad, and Cooper were walking around the mall in Toronto, looking at the shops. A day has passed since Larry and Tsubame adopted Kailen. Tsubame noticed that her mate was zoning out.

Larry was thinking about that question Tsubame asked him when they first met. _"It's been four years since Tsubame and I first met… Our Anniversary is coming up, but we originally planned to become married when we get our degrees… But now, because I learned that she was also born in Toronto, Canada, I want to propose to Tsubame… So now I'm thinking we should become married this Summer…"_ Larry thought.

"Larry? Are you alright?" Hearing Tsubame's voice made Larry return to the present.

Larry nervously laughed and started blushing. "Of course I am!"

"Well, hello handsome!" One female wolf said, looking at Sly, it drew the attention of other female wolves.

"Oh no…" Sly realized what was about to happen, a few seconds later, he was swarmed by wolves, who were asking him to date them.

"What's your name?"

"Would you go out on a date with me?"

"Can you be with me?"

"Oro?"

Larry, Tsubame, and their family sweat dropped while Konrad smirked. "Well, that was unexpected…" Tsubame said as Cooper got out of the crowd.

"Well, it seems that you're quite the attractive guy, Cooper!" Konrad teased his youngest brother, making the younger pup frown.

"Konrad…" Larry growled at his big brother.

"I couldn't resist!"

Larry sighed. "Honey, you, Cooper, Isabelle, Dakota, and Kailen go look around without us, Konrad and I, however, are going to go a different way, looking at other stores, okay?"

"Where do you want us to meet up at?"

"We'll regroup here, whichever one of us is finished looking, if I'm finished first, I'll send you a text, but if you finish first, send me a text, okay?"

"Okay." Tsubame kissed Larry's cheek. "I love you, Larry." She told her wolf.

Larry kissed her back. "I love you too, Tsubame." He responded to his fox. "We'll see you in a little while, honey."

"Okay." Larry and Konrad depart from Tsubame and Sly.

* * *

Larry and Konrad were walking around again. The older wolf notices that Larry was really acting strange lately, but Konrad knew that Larry was processing something in his mind. "Larry, how long have you and Tsubame known each other?" He asked. "And how long have you you two been dating?"

"Tsubame and I have known each other for almost four years… We have been dating for almost one…"

"So, you're thinking of doing something special for her on you and Tsubame's Anniversary…"

"How did you know?"

"Because you've been zoning out lately…"

"I've also been processing the fact that Tsubame was born in Toronto too, which triggered these thoughts…"

"Are you actually thinking of proposing to her?" Now Konrad was curious.

"Yes, I am thinking of proposing to Tsubame on the day of our anniversary…"

"Well, just know that your two brothers, me included, and our friends will be with you every step of the way, supporting you."

"Thank you, big brother." Larry notices a jewelry store.

"And when is your Anniversary, by the way?"

"That's tomorrow!"

"Crap…"

"Larry! Konrad!" Came Gabriel's voice. They turned around and seen the cheetah approaching them. "Well, I'm shocked you're looking at a jewelry store, Larry!" He laughed before realizing that Larry and Tsubame's Anniversary was right around the corner. "Oh… What do you plan to do for your Anniversary?"

Larry was very nervous. "Well, on the morning of our Anniversary, I plan to cook breakfast for my family. Then we'll have fun together, as a family. Then in the evening, Tsubame and I will go to a concert together, during the concert, I plan to propose to Tsubame and ask her to be my wife, if all goes according to plan…"

"But you don't have the money to buy an engagement ring, brother…" Konrad added.

"Remember that I'll always be there to help out a friend, so I'll pay for the engagement ring for you, Larry!" Mossberg winked at the two brothers before entering the jewelry store.

"How much money does he have?" Konrad asked his brother.

"He's rich, since he did inherit his family's fortune, because the Mossbergs were one of the founding families of Zootopia, but unlike the other founding families of Zootopia, except for the Lionhearts, the Mossbergs weren't greedy and cared for everyone, meaning they didn't help build Zootopia for power, they wanted to help build Zootopia because they wanted a place where prey and predator get along and to keep everyone safe."

"Oh… I've heard of the Mossberg family in History Class when I was in High School, but I thought the surname was just copied to another family…"

"Nope, Gabriel Mossberg is actually one of the great grandchildren of Zanitas Mossberg."

"Oh…" The two brothers followed the cheetah into the jewelry store.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsubame, Sly, Isabelle, Dakota, and Kailen were looking around at another part of the mall. "Well, based on how you and my older brother act when together, you two are very close, am I correct?" Sly asked the vixen.

"Yeah, Larry and I are very close, but our Anniversary is tomorrow…"

"Well, we'll babysit the kits while you and Larry are out…"

"But the newborns…"

"It's okay, because you deserve the break, because how many bottles of milk so the newborns have?"

"Point taken…"

"It's him again!" Sly and Tsubame turned around and seen a group of female wolves.

"Not again…" But this time, they noticed the kits, and the canines were in a narrow area, so they didn't chase him. Sly sweat dropped, confused.

"Umm, should we continue looking around?" Tsubame asked the younger wolf.

"Sure." The five mammals continued their way through the mall.

A fox tod approaches Tsubame from behind, blushing. But she sensed his presence and stopped. "If it's my older brother, Nick, I swear…"

"Umm, excuse me?" Tsubame turned around and seen that it wasn't her brother.

"Yes?"

"Umm, would you go out with me?"

Tsubame was a little irritated when the fox asked her to go out on a date with him. "Umm… I'm so sorry, but I already have a mate and a family…" Tsubame sweat dropped.

"Oh…" The fox looked down. "Can I at least get your name?"

"My name is Tsubame Elizabeth Wilde. Why?"

The fox jolted when she said her name. "Tsubame! You look so different since the last time we seen each other that I didn't even recognize you! Do you remember me?"

She noticed a scar on the fox's tail, which jogged her memory. "Maxwell? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Maxwell!"

"Well, is good to see you again! You'll love Larry, he's a wolf, but he was the one who broke my fear of wolves." Tsubame and Maxwell hugged each other. A wolf who had a piece of gum spit the said gum out of his mouth and it landed on Tsubame's Tail hard enough that it got stuck, but at the same time, she felt it and yelped. She looked at her tail and seen pieces of gum on her tail, she looked up and seen the wolf. "You jerk!" She yelled, catching the said wolf's attention, so he turned around. "What do you have to say for yourself? Do you know how fluffing hard it is to get gum out of a fox's fur!?"

"You don't scare me, fox." The wolf turned back around and continued his path.

"I may be smaller than you, but I'm a Wilde!" She said. "And it's punishable to insult a relative of a Leader of Team Light!"

"Oh no…" Sly got out his phone and tried calling Larry, but he didn't have any service. "Crap, Maxwell, can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure." The fox handed his phone to Sly and he dialed his brother's number.

* * *

"Thank you for shopping with us!" The cashier told the trio as they walked out the store.

Larry got a call from an unknown number. "Who is this?" He asked.

"It's me, Cooper. You need to come to our location before things get worse between Tsubame and this wolf we don't know. We're at the food court."

"We're on our way." Larry ended the call. "Mossberg, we'll meet you back at the mansion." Larry started running and so did Konrad.

"Oro?"

* * *

When Larry and Konrad made it to the food court, they seen Tsubame and another wolf arguing. They sweat dropped.

"Larry!" Sly yelled. The wolf yelped and ran to his mate, he and Cooper separated the two canines.

"Honey, what happened that triggered you?" Larry asked his mate.

"Look at my tail and you'll see!" Larry looked at Tsubame's tail and seen multiple pieces of gum on her fur.

"Oh… Well, at we both have to take a shower anyway, because our special day is tomorrow." He looked at the other wolf. "And as for you, watch where you're spitting out, okay?"

"Sorry." They left the mall.

* * *

A few minutes later, Larry, Tsubame and the others were back at the mansion. Larry and his mate were taking a shower. Larry was doing his mate's back and tail. "Honey, what are we going to do for our Anniversary?" She asked.

"It's a surprise, Tsubame."

"Oh…"

Larry finished getting Tsubame's back and tail covered. "Okay, you're good to be rinsed off."

"Okay." Tsubame rinsed herself off.

"Well, want to have some fun tomorrow, honey?" Larry smirked at the thought.

"You know I want to!"

"Well, we're going to have loads of fun and I have the greatest Anniversary present you'll ever have."

"Are you sure you don't want to show me it today?"

"Yes, because I want to save the present for the exact time when we did our first kiss one year ago."

"Okay." Tsubame blushed at the thought of their first kiss.

"Well, should we be getting out of the shower and dry off?"

"Yeah, we should."

* * *

It was now night, Larry and Tsubame were laying on their bed, talking about how much their feelings for each other changed over the one year they've been dating. "Larry… I feel like I'm ready to get married…" The vixen told her wolf.

"I know, but we should get some rest, because we'll need it for tomorrow…" Larry responded to her.

"First, I want to have some fun…"

"After what happened last time, we're going to wait to do that until we get married."

"But Larry…"

"I know, and it's mating season…"

"Good point."

"Well, sweet dreams, Tsubame…"

"And sweet dreams to you too, Larry…" They both went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Larry was the first one to wake up, so he silently got dressed and left the bedroom. A few minutes after he left, Tsubame had the feeling that something was missing, but she smelled something familiar… "Larry, what's cooking?" She asked weakly, but the was no response. The vixen opened her eyes and seen that Larry wasn't even in the room. "Larry." The scent finally registered. "I smell omelettes…" She got up and left the room.

When she got to the dining room, she seen a plate that had two red omelettes side-by-side in the shape of a heart. Larry was entering the room before noticing her. "Happy anniversary, Tsubame." He said with a smile.

She was puzzled on why her mate was acting very strange lately. Larry must be hiding something. "Larry, are you hiding something from me? Because you're acting strange, which is something I haven't seen you do since we first met." She notices a black box in his pocket. "What is that in your pocket?"

Larry looked in his pocket, seen the ring box, and yelped, then he realizes that the cat's out of the bag and there's no going back when Tsubame seen it. "Welp…" Larry approached Tsubame, got the ring box, and went on one knee. "Tsubame, I was saving this for when it became exactly one year after we did our first kiss, but now the cat's out of the bag, but because I love you so much, I'm going to give you this present early. So, now that we've been dating for a whole year, and our feelings for each other have grown much stronger, so I feel like I'm now ready to ask you this one question…" Tsubame was processing Larry was meaning, then it hit the vixen, the wolf was proposing to her, and he opened the box, revealing an engagement ring. "Tsubame Elizabeth Wilde, will you marry me?" He finally asked her.

Tsubame smiled before bursting into tears and hugging Larry. "Yes!" She cried. Larry put the ring on her finger, smiled at his mate, and kissed her.

"That was the surprise, honey." Larry told his fox.

Tsubame kissed Larry back. "I love you, Larry."

"I love you too, Tsubame."

"Hey, you two." Came Carlo's voice. The engaged couple turned around and seen the fox. "I thought you were proposing to her this evening…"

"Well… It didn't go as planned… Because she noticed the ring box."

"Oh… But just know that I support you two, since one of you is a Leader of Team Light and the other is one of the younger sisters of another Leader, okay?"

"Okay…"

"But I'd have to admit, you two do look cute together."

"Why are we not surprised?" Tsubame sighed and sweat dropped.

"You get that a lot?"

"Yes, we do get that a lot…" Larry added.

"Oh…"

"Well, what are we going to do today, honey?"

"Umm… Since I had to propose to you earlier than I had planned, I guess we have to plan our wedding…"

"That's very true…"

"Well, we have an altar here, and because I live here, I can perform the wedding ceremony."

"That's a deal." Larry told the fox.

"Well, we haven't finished shopping at the mall because of that incident, so why don't we finish shopping?" Tsubame asked her wolf.

"Sure, and we're going to bring the newborns too, so we'll need extra help, since there are seven newborns that we had together, honey."

"Okay." The couple let the dining room to get the kits.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sly was watching Lillie sketch. "Wow, you're pretty good at art…" He said.

"I've been drawing since I was little." Lillie told the wolf.

Beside Lillie, Auron was playing a game, fighting a megaboss. "I know that, she was the one who did the mural of Larry and I at her old school, but she had a crush on me since she first saw me, and she miraculously went through the portal unharmed."

"But when I turned into a cheetah, that's when your feelings for me formed, Auron."

Christine was also in the room. "Well, Cooper, are you single?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's because I'm keeping a promise to Kaede, to take care of her little sister… I know you're in love with me, but I'm keeping a promise. I'm so sorry if this hurts your feelings, because I'm really not trying to be mean, Christine…"

"That situation sounds very familiar…" Auron managed to say.

"It's okay, we can at least be friends, right?"

"Friends." Sky nodded before turning toward Lillie. "You're talent for sketching is amazing! After we all return to Zootopia, I'll take you to OLH, if you want to, Lillie. But if you do, you'll have to do the entrance exam."

"I'm fine where I'm going to school at, because that means that I can be with Auron…" The cheetah leaned on Auron's shoulder and blushed.

"Oh…"

"Cooper, Auron, Lillie, and Christine!" Came Tsubame's cheerful voice. "Breakfast is ready!"

Auron, Lillie, and Christine heard the vixen's voice, and they noticed that she was more cheerful than normal. "Is Tsubame ever that cheerful?" Sly asked the three mammals.

"She's cheerful, but not that cheerful." Auron answered as he paused the game he's playing. Then they left the room and went to the dining room.

* * *

When they got to the dining room, Auron, Lillie, Christine, and Sly noticed a ring on Tsubame's finger as she was setting the table. "Tsubame, is that…an engagement ring?" Cooper asked the vixen.

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"Just, wait…you two are now engaged!?"

"Easy, Cooper…" Larry sweat dropped. "But yeah, Tsubame and I are engaged now."

"So now I can call you an in-law!"

"But soon, like in a week, Tsubame and I are going to become married."

"Do the kits know yet?"

"Not yet, but we'll tell them when we wake them up."

"Well, you two look like you're going somewhere." Lillie added, looking at the couple. "Where are you two going?"

"We're going back to the mall with Isabelle, Dakota, and Kailen. Because we weren't finished because of that incident. And that's including the newborns, so we'll need another mammal to come with us."

* * *

When they got to the mall, the first mammal they encounter was an old friend of Tsubame's. Tsubame noticed her and the vixen noticed the other. "Didn't that vixen look a little familiar?" She asked her husband before realizing that it was Tsubame. The vixen turned around and approached the family. "Tsubame? Is that you?"

Tsubame turned around and seen the canine behind her. "Rebecca!" Both vixens hugged each other. "I'm shocked to see you here!"

"Why are you in Toronto?"

"A family reunion."

Rebecca notices the engagement ring. "Oh… I see that you're engaged now, so congratulations! And with who are you engaged with?"

"Thanks!" Tsubame smiled at the message. "And this wolf here, Larry Wolfard, proposed to me earlier this morning."

One of the newborns started crying again, catching the parents' attention. It was the sleeper of the bunch, Larry Jr. Larry handed the newborn he was carrying to Kailen so he could get his son back to sleep. "It's okay, Junior, I know that you woke up all of a sudden because of the loud noise…" He said, trying to calm the newborn pup down.

"And you two are parents too?"

"Yes, we are parents now."

"How old are those seven children?"

"I gave birth to them two weeks ago…"

"But they're so adorable!"

"We know, and as you can tell by these two pups that I'm carrying, it's obvious that my fianceé's the father, because they have characteristics of both me and Larry."

"Oh…"

"And we do plan to go visit old friends too."

Kailen wanted to join the conversation. "You're the nurse who took cared of me when I was sick!"

"Yes, I'm shocked you remember me." The vixen turned back to Larry and Tsubame. "So when do you and Larry plan to become married?"

"We're going to become married next week."

"And how long are you staying in Toronto?"

"We're spending the Summer in Toronto, then we're returning to Zootopia."

"Wait, you and dad live in Zootopia?" Kailen asked her mother.

"Yes, we do live in Zootopia, sweetie."

"Well, a friend of mine lives in Zootopia. And she moved to Savannah Central."

"What's her name?"

"Sophia Tiger. I have her number."

Kailen got out her phone and dialed a number. " _Hey Kailen! How are you?"_ Came Sophia's voice.

"I was adopted a couple days ago, but my parents are from Zootopia, they came to Toronto for a family reunion, but they also wanted to adopt me, and they did. But it's very likely that we'll be going to the same school again!"

 _"When are you going to be in Zootopia?"_

"The end of Summer Vacation. And also, my parents are engaged, so soon they're going to get married!"

 _"That's very good to know! What are their names? I know you wanted to be adopted by Larry Wolfard and Tsubame Wilde, but it's very likely that you were adopted by them."_

"Umm… They _are_ the ones who adopted me."

 _"Then prove it."_

Kailen handed her phone to Larry. "This is Larry Wolfard speaking."

 _"No way."_ Sophia was shocked to hear Larry's voice.

"So you're Sophia Tiger, I've heard one of my teachers tell the class about her adopting a young tigress named Sophia."

 _"Sophia? Who are you talking to?"_ Came Jessica's voice. Larry heard the phone being handed to the mother. _"Who is this?"_

"I was in your class, Jessica. It's me, Larry Wolfard."

 _"Wait… Larry!?"_ The sound of Larry Jr crying was heard on the other side. _"What is that crying sound!?"_

"Yep, it's me. And it's my two week old son, Larry Jr, crying."

 _"Oh yeah, Tsubame gave birth two weeks ago… Does this phone have a video call feature, Sophia?"_

 _"Yes, it does."_

"Jessica, don't you have my number?" Larry asked the professor as he sweat dropped.

 _"Good point."_

"We'll contact each other after we get back to the Wilde Mansion from the mall, okay?"

 _"Okay."_ The call ended.

Larry turned to his daughter and have her phone back. "What a twist, Sophia's mother is actually a professor who teaches at Raines University!"

"Raines University?" She asked.

"It's a part of Zootopia University, which is where we go to." Tsubame explained to Kailen.

"So you two are college students?"

"Yeah, we are. But it seems that we'll be seeing the Tigers more often now…" Larry added. "Well let's get shopping, because we have to plan our wedding."

"Can my husband and I come to your wedding?" Rebecca asked the couple.

"Sure, it's going to be at the mansion next week."

"Okay!"

"And be sure to come visit us in Zootopia!"

"Speaking of Zootopia, the famous Lady Doctor of Zootopia asked me to transfer to Zootopia General, so my family and I are moving to Zootopia."

"Where in Zootopia?"

"I have a picture of the house." Rebecca shown the picture of where she's moving to.

Tsubame noticed her car parked next door. "Hey! My car's in the picture!" She laughed.

"Wait, what?" Rebecca looked at the picture and seen the car. "Well, that's a twist, we're going to be neighbors!"

"Yeah, we'll see you next week." The two groups separated.


	4. Chapter 4: Day 1-1: The Conflicted Pup

**Update on the Ghost Ship: I FLUFFING DID IT! I USED UP ALL MY AMMO, I HAD TWO HERBS LEFT, NO HELP, NO CORNUCOPIA, NO GLUTTONY, NO SNIPER RIFLE OR MAGNUM, BUT I DID IT, I HAVE BEATEN SHADOW NORMAN SOLO! I have finally beaten Shadow Norman Solo, and my weapons aren't maxed out yet, but I still won! But now I have to go "Full Speed A-dead…" Fluff me… (Those of you who've ever played Resident Evil Revelations, you know that this is one of the achievements, and it's very hard to get…)**

* * *

A few minutes after the surprise encounter, Larry, Tsubame, Isabelle, Dakota, Kailen, Sly, Christine, Konrad, and Angela, and Mossberg were on their way to the dressmaker. "Tsubame, why are we going to a Dressmaker?" Konrad asked the vixen.

"Well, your brother and I are getting married next week, so think about the logic there." Tsubame responded to him. "And besides, the dressmaker was a good friend of my mother before she died…"

"Oh…" They noticed the the dress shop.

* * *

After they entered the dressmaker's shop, a young Arctic Vixen who's no more than Larry and Tsubame's age was working on a dress before she noticed them, then the vixen went to the back. "Umm… Dad?" She called.

"Yes, my child?" An older voice said.

"You have a very special customer who just entered the shop."

"Oh! I'm coming!" They heard footsteps and an older Arctic Fox entered the room. He looked no more than forty-five years old, and the fox noticed Tsubame. His name tag read 'Skyefall.' He smiled. "You look just like your mother, minus the hair design, but it does look cute though, Tsubame." He told her.

"Thank you, Frederick." She responded to the Arctic Fox, Frederick.

"Last time I seen you, you were only a small kit, and you were with Isabelle. So how is your mother doing?"

"She's gone…"

"Oh no… I'm so sorry…"

"She was murdered almost four years ago, which is as long as I knew Larry." Tsubame looked at Larry, who was still holding Larry Jr, smiling.

"So, you're a mother now…" Frederick noticed the engagement ring. "So, you're getting married?"

"Yes, Larry and I are getting married next week!"

"Congrats!" The Arctic Vixen told her.

"Thank you, Alyssa!" Tsubame noticed an engagement ring on Alyssa's finger. "You're getting married too?"

"Yes, did you notice that I was making a dress?"

"I did."

"Well, it's for my wedding, Tsubame!"

"When?"

"A couple of days from today."

"Umm… Larry and I have to plan our wedding and we have seven newborns, so we won't be able to come. But, I wish I could come…"

"It's okay, the seats are full anyway…"

"Oh, and who was the one who asked you to marry him?"

"Maxwell. I'm still shocked that you fell in love with a wolf despite being bullied by wolves."

"I know, but he's cute, funny, caring, he loves me, and I love him." Tsubame implied.

"Oh… But because my wedding is before yours, we will be at your wedding, because that is a very good reason why not going to be in mine and Maxwell's wedding…"

"Okay." Tsubame turned toward Larry. "You guys feel free wait, or you can look around."

"We plan to stay and wait."

"Okay." Tsubame and Larry followed Frederick to the back of the shop.

When they were making the dress. Sly walks out without being noticed, but Konrad noticed him leaving, so he follows him without being noticed too.

* * *

Sly was sitting outside the building looking a bit depressed. Because he couldn't solve the case with his dad.

"I'm the ultimate detective, but...am I really an ultimate detective...I couldn't solve that one case..." Sly sigh as Konrad approached as he took a seat next to Sly.

"Are you okay, Cooper?" Konrad asked concerned. Sly looked at him.

"Yes I am!" Cooper said trying to hide his emotions. Konrad raised his eyebrow, Sly sigh."Fine...I'm not..." Sly looked down.

"What's wrong?" Konrad took off the cap of Sly, who gave him an annoyed look, so Konrad handed him his cap. Sly took the black cap as he stared at the cap.

"It's just that...I had one of those bad memories I wish I could forget..."

"And what is that?" Konrad just stared at his youngest brother.

"I-I am known to be an ultimate detective. It's just I couldn't solve it...It's about that one night howler case..."

"You mean the one that happened the incident that happened three years ago?" Sly nodded. "I was being laughed at school. Because the ultimate detective couldn't solve the case? That's my talent being able to solve the mystery...All of precinct laughed at me...I solved a lot of cases that is too many to count..."

Konrad had his blood boiling. "Cooper, Don't let them get to you! It doesn't matter! You're still an ultimate detective! It doesn't matter if you solved the case or not. You're still the ultimate detective!" Sly looked at his eldest brother then showed a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Big brother..." Sly placed his head on Konrad's shoulder. Konrad smiled as he placed his paw on his Sly's head. He noticed Cooper was sleeping. Konrad made sure Cooper was in a comfortable position.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angela was calling for her husband. "Konrad?" She said before noticing that Konrad wasn't with them, and neither was Sly. "Larry?"

Larry looked up. "What is it?" He asked.

"Cooper and my husband left…And they're not here…"

"Crap…" Both wolves got up. "Alyssa, can you watch the kits?"

"Sure." They left the shop.

* * *

When they got to Konrad and Sly, they were outside the Mall. The younger wolf was sleeping comfortably. "Finally, we found you!" Larry said quietly, as to not wake his little brother up.

"Get Tsubame, Christine, and the kits, because we're heading back to the mansion." Konrad responded to his middle brother.

"Okay." Larry and Angela went back into the mall as Konrad got up and went to the car.

* * *

A while later, the group was back at the mansion. Sly was sleeping comfortably in his bed with his niece and nephew, Isabelle and Dakota. Larry and Tsubame were looking at their two young felines. "Honey, I think that the twins like their uncle. Does it look like it to you?" She asked.

"I think they like him, too." Larry responded to his fox.

"Well, we should let them sleep." Tsubame finished before the couple exited the room and closed the door.

On their way to their room, Nick was sneaking up behind his sister, getting ready to scare her. But Tsubame had the feeling that he was following them, so she kicked the tod and sent him to the floor. "Oro!?" He said as the vixen turned around.

"Nice try, Slick." She told him.

"Welp…"

They heard the sound of a door closing. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Came a mammal's voice. They went to the front door and seen a fox with keys to the mansion.

"Well, look who it is, Luke Wilde." Nick said with his usual smirk.

"Well, if it isn't my famous cousin!" Luke resolved to his cousin. Both foxes hugged each other before they all heard crying. " Umm… Nick, did you and Judy have more kits or somethin'?"

"Umm… Our newest additions are only six months old… And Judy's with them, so…"

"It's the newborns, ain't it?" Tsubame asked Larry as she sweat dropped.

"Who is that wolf by you, Tsubame?"

"He's my fianceé, Larry Wolfard."

"You're getting married, Tsubame?" Luke asked his younger cousin.

"Yes, Larry and I are getting married on the day of the reunion…"

"Oh… And you two are parents too?"

"Mom? Dad?" Came Kailen's voice. Larry and Tsubame turned around and seen their daughter.

"What is it, sweetie?" The vixen asked the wolf pup.

"I want to play with Isabelle and Dakota, but I can't find them…" She told her mother.

"They're sleeping with your Uncle Cooper, Kailen… But do you want to help us feed the newborns?"

"Sure." The three canines left the room.

"Newborns?" Luke asked his cousin, confused.

"Tsubame gave birth to seven kits a couple weeks ago." Nick responded to him. "And Larry's the father of the said kits."

"Wait, what!?"

"And the newborns are already weaned off their mother too."

"How?"

"Team Light technology, Luke."

"Oh…" Luke laughed and sweat dropped.

* * *

In the nursery, Larry, Tsubame, and Kailen just finished bottle feeding the newborns. Kailen was holding one of the hybrids, Beatrice, who was sleeping. "Aww… Even when they're sleeping, the babies are so adorable!" She whispered.

"We know, sweetie." Tsubame responded to her daughter as she took Beatrice and put the kit into her crib.

"Now we quietly leave the room, as to not scare the newborns…" Larry told them as they left the room ever so quietly.

* * *

After they went to their room, Larry, Tsubame, and Kailen called Gary, Winter, and Jessica. They answered the calls. "Hey son." Gary greeted to Larry.

"Hello." Jessica added.

"Hey guys." Tsubame responded to them. Larry's parents and Jessica noticed the ring.

"Oh! You two are engaged now?!" Winter reacted with joy.

"Yes! Our wedding is next week!"

"Well, congrats!" Jessica told them.

"Thank you!"

"Well, We've always been proud to call you our daughter, Tsubame." The sound of crying could be heard in the other side, and Winter realized her mistake. "Oops… I did not mean to wake the newborns up…"

"Well, I should be going, because I have to get to work. See ya." Gary left the call.

"And I have to calm the newborns back down, so I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you, son."

"Love you too, mom." Winter ended her call.

"Well, that call ended quickly…" Jessica sighed.

"Yep."

"Kailen?" Came Sophia's voice. A young tigress appeared in the call.

"Sophia!" Kailen called for her, catching the kit's attention.

"Kailen!" She responded to the wolf.

"Well, we were packing to go visit my husband's family in Toronto, so we might be able to be at your wedding. So where will it be?"

"The Wilde Mansion."

"Oh… Well, we'll see you at the airport there later this week."

"Okay." The call ended. "Kailen, your friend is going to be at our wedding."

"I know." Kailen responded to her mother with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later, Cooper was sleeping comfortably with his niece and nephew cuddling onto him. He caught the scent of something cooking, so he woke up. He turned on the lamp and slightly jumped when he seen a young tigress cuddling onto him, but Sly realized that it was Isabelle, so he looked to the other side of him and seen Dakota doing the same thing as his twin sister. The pup chuckled and woke the two tigers up. "Uncle Cooper?" Isabelle said to her uncle.

"I have to get dressed, so can I get up?" Sly asked the twins and they let go of his shirt so he could go into the bathroom and change. Then they cuddled each other and went back to sleep. Sly looked back and seen the twins. "To be honest, they are adorable. And I don't feel scared of tigers anymore, because Sammy and Michael are really nice to me…" He thought with a smile as Sly got another outfit out and entered the bathroom.

Cooper changed his outfit and left the bathroom, Isabelle and Dakota were still sleeping on his bed. The pup went to the bed and picked up the twins before exiting the room.

When he got to the dining room, Isabelle and Dakota woke up to the scent of something cooking. "Omelettes?" Isabelle asked, confusing Sly.

Larry and Tsubame were carrying plates containing Omelettes, two were shaped like two young felines and the third was shaped like him, cap included. Larry was the one to notice him. "Wow, you have perfect timing, little brother!" He said.

"Well, are you three going to eat?" Tsubame added with a smile.

Konrad was walking by. "Seriously, her cooking's the greatest."

Sly put the two kits on their feet and they went to the table, the pup followed them.

As he was eating, Sly noticed that Christine wasn't with them, in fact, he hasn't seen her all day. "Where's Christine?" He asked.

"She's been in her room, crying…" Nick told the pup.

"Why?"

Tsubame looked down. "My little sister had someone she loved, and he was a wolf, but…"

"He's gone, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he died from cancer…"

"Oh no…" Sly got up and went to Christine's room.

When he got to the room, Sly seen Christine crying on her bed. "Christine?" He called for her, but there was no response. "Can you please answer me?"

"You're not the only one who lost the love of his life, Cooper… Because I also love someone, but he's dead…" She told him.

"What was his name?"

"Daniel Delgato was his name, he was cute, caring, friendly, and selfless. But he was diagnosed with cancer one year ago today and had only a couple months to live… And a few days before school started, I learned that he was airlifted to Zootopia General, Olivia called my number and told me that he had to go to hospice care, which meant his time was almost up… He wanted to become a detective, but he was unable to achieve his dream, so I'm continuing it for him… " Christine was still shedding tears. "The worst part was that he died in my arms…"

"Why is that name familiar?" Cooper thought. "Is this you trying to get me attracted to you?"

"No, it isn't, it's just that I'm still going through the pain I felt when I lost him, I was in his funeral…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"This is one thing my father told me. 'You may have lost someone important, but it doesn't mean they aren't with you. They are always in your heart, guiding you forward." Sly told her, trying to comfort Christine.

"I know, the memories triggered when I first seen you, because I seen that you had pure green eyes like he did… But I can't believe he had to get that at a young age…"

"What was he like?"

Christine sighed. "Well… It's a long story..."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I'm going to end this chapter here, but the chapter after this is going to be a sad one... But as always, Read and Review!**

 **~Gabriel**


End file.
